


Don't Stop

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though people are constantly nagging on them about being a couple, about how Alphas and Omegas <em>can’t be just friends</em>, they are <em>just friends</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

High school brought about a lot of different friendships, but after presentation, they were all cut off from each other.

Dean and Castiel, however, are still best friends despite Dean being an Alpha, and Castiel’s Omega status.

Even though people are constantly nagging on them about being a couple, about how Alphas and Omegas _can’t be just friends_ , they are _just friends_.

Castiel goes over to Dean’s house every Friday to watch a marathon of movies. Sometimes it’s _Harry Potter_ because Dean owns the entire box set, and sometimes it’s something they order on the television, one they've never seen before.

Tonight it’s a weird movie Castiel isn't really paying attention to. He’s feeling sort of sick and he’s thinking of calling it a night.

His muscles ache when he moves, his eyes itching because he’s tired, and his stomach churns.

He’s sweating despite being freezing cold, and Dean’s lap seems very inviting, Alpha heat and all.

“Hey, Cas, are you okay?”

“I am not feeling well.”

“Do you want to go home? I can drive you.”

Castiel shakes his head.

“Let’s finish the movie first, I don’t want to miss the ending,” he lies, but Dean just nods and slings an arm around him, pulling him closer into his side.

They do this sometimes, cuddle on the couch, and Castiel never talks about it with Dean because he knows Dean would freak out, never touching him again.

Castiel is in love with Dean, and it seems like everyone knows it but the one who matters most.

It’s no secret, but their friendship is special, so he doesn't want to ruin it.

If they stay friends, he gets to keep Dean in his life, it’s as simple as that.

Castiel squirms against the couch cushions, trying to quell the weird feeling that’s gathering in his gut.

“Dean, pause the movie, I’m going to go use the bathroom.”

“Put it back when you’re done!” Dean shouts after him, and Cas rolls his eyes.

He closes and locks the door behind him, and then turns to look at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks are bright red, hair matted to his forehead, wet with sweat. His eyes are wide as he takes himself in.

There’s definitely something wrong.

When slick starts to drip down his thighs he yelps. Pulling his pants down, he grabs a wad of tissue, wiping it up as best as he can. He shoves a towel under the crack of the door so the smell gets out slower, not alerting Dean right away as to what’s going on.

Every time he wipes away slick, it’s immediately replaced, sickly sweet.

Castiel bites back a noise as he slips three fingers past his rim. It aches in the best way ever, and he moans loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth a second after it passes his lips.

“Cas? Cas, are you okay? Are you sick?”

“Dean, go away. Go to your room so I can leave.”

“Why do I have to go up to my room?”

“Dean, I . . .”

“What? Are you really sick? Do you not want me seeing you because you know I’ll take care of you if you can’t make it home. I don’t care if you’re sick, Cas, I just want you to feel better.”

“I’m in heat, Dean!” He shouts over his friend who has gone silent. “Dean, say something.” He begs, fingers still where they are between his legs even though he needs it so badly.

“I can’t bring you home, Cas, some Alpha is going to sneak into your house when no one is home and take you.”

“That sounds better than how I am feeling right now, Dean. Just let me go home so I can deal with this without feeling weird.”

“I’ll set up the guest room.”

“Dean!” He hears Dean’s feet walk away and huffs a frustrated sigh.

When he realizes his fingers are still inside himself, he bucks his hips up into nothing, gasping as a wave of heat hits him hard.

His fingers move deftly, so quick, so good, he comes within seconds.

It doesn't satisfy the heat, nothing will but an Alpha’s knot, and he is not going to ask that of Dean.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, Cas, I put a case on the mattress so you don’t get . . . slick everywhere, so don’t worry about ruining the sheets. There are clean toys and stuff in there, uh, you can lock the door and everything. There’s a bathroom in the bedroom, so you can shower or do whatever you need to do. I’ll bring dinner up to you later, but I’m locking my door to keep myself away from you, okay? So don’t feel scared -- I’m just here to help. I’ll go upstairs now so you can go.”

“Where did you get all the stuff?”

“Sammy is an Omega, he lived here before moving to college, so I know the drill.”

Cas’ head thumps against the wall.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Sure, anything for you.”

He hears Dean walk away again, and he dashes to the room.

There are toys laid out on the bed. They’re an array of different colors, different sizes with fake knots, beads and plugs alike. A shiver goes down Cas’ spine knowing Dean touched all of these things. His scent lingers in the room, and Castiel rushes to get something, anything, inside of himself.

The fake knots don’t work, the beads move around and make him come but there is no relief.

He unlocks the door, finding Dean’s room easily enough. He knocks on the door, but Dean doesn't answer. He can hear music playing in the room, so he knocks louder. It stops.

“Cas? Are you okay?” He asks through the door, and Castiel paws at it.

“Please let me in, I need you.”

Dean sighs.

“Cas, this isn't you talking, just the heat. Go back to your room and take care of it, I can’t do anything.”

“Please, Dean, need you, it hurts. Please make it stop hurting.”

“Is this your first heat?”

“Second.”

He pants as a wave hits him, slick rushing out, painting his thighs and making them shine.

“Cas, seriously . . . I-I can’t. I can’t have meaningless sex with you, man.”

Castiel whines, slumping to the floor, peeking underneath the door. Dean’s feet are bare, and Castiel wiggles a finger beneath the wood.

Dean laughs.

“Cas, leave. I can’t do anything for you that you won’t be mad at me later for.”

“I won’t be mad, Dean, I've loved you for years.” He clasps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, cheeks flushing though Dean can’t see him.

“That’s just the heat, Cas. Stop it.” He sounds hurt.

“I’m not lying. I can prove it, call Gabriel.”

“I believe you.” He says after a while, and Castiel is relieved. “But I am not knotting you, Cas.”

“Do you not like me back?”

“No! No, it’s not like that. I . . . I do, okay? It’s just . . . I can’t just, I can’t just knot you and have you hate me forever. I can’t lose you.” Dean sounds devastated, and Cas sighs.

“Dean, I will not hate you forever. Just . . . I need this. Literally. I need the heat to go away, so please help me and then I can tell you I love you without the heat. Give me this, please.”

The door opens a creak, and Dean takes in Castiel’s naked form.

“Let’s go to the other room, I don’t want to ruin my memory foam.” Castiel rolls his eyes, but follows after anyways.

Dean pulls him into bed, knocking the toys off the bed, sniffing at the air, and his eyes widen, Alpha instincts to knot Castiel going over-board.

Castiel lays back, letting Dean take control of the situation he couldn't handle himself to begin with.

“Are your parents coming home anytime soon?” Castiel asks, and Dean shakes his head, kissing down the nape of his neck, licking the pit his collar bones make, lapping and nipping at his nipples, tongue passing over his navel before Dean sucks down his cock.

Castiel cries out, and Dean holds him down, keeping his hips from thrusting too far forward. Dean chokes a little, but keeps his cool as he milks Cas for all he’s worth. He comes down Dean’s throat with a silent scream, eyes shut tight which is a shame, he wanted to see Dean’s lips around his length. Maybe some other time.

Dean relents when Castiel starts to squirm.

He finds Castiel’s hole, tracing a finger around the rim before two are delving in beyond it.

Castiel hums contentedly, Alpha scent making his nerves come alive, making the heat both better and worse.

Dean laps at the slick that slips past his fingers, licking his lips, looking right into Cas’ eyes, and he’s a writhing, begging mess by the time Dean has decided he’s stretched enough.

Dean’s cock-head nudges against his hole, and then Dean is slipping inside of him. He ignores the sounds coming out of his mouth in favor of focusing on the absolute ecstasy he’s experiencing.

Dean grunts when he has bottomed out, checking Castiel over, making sure he’s okay.

“You doin' alright? Need me to stop?”

Castiel shakes his head back and forth wildly.

“ _Don’t stop_.”

Dean chuckles, and it’s cut off as Castiel gives an experimental twitch of his hips upwards.

Dean moans as Castiel thrusts back into his own, and his knot pops faster than it ever has before.

Castiel bears down and Dean gasps as he comes, and Cas comes so hard after Dean that he blacks out for a while.

When he comes to, he’s in Dean’s room.

“You ripped the sheets, buddy.” Dean says, and Castiel laughs weakly.

“That was amazing.”

“So, about the whole having a conversation without you being in heat.”

“I still feel the same, Dean. I love you, and I always will.”

Dean beams at him.

“Really?”

“Yes, Dean, now I know you say you don’t cuddle, but if you don’t get your ass into this bed, I’m leaving.”

Dean laughs loudly, tucking himself in next to Castiel.

“I, uh, I love you, too.”

“I’m glad you’re sure about it, Dean.”

“I love you, okay? I love you, Cas.”

Castiel returns Dean’s smile, kissing his nose.

“I love you, too. Now sleep, you’ll need your energy. My last heat lasted a week and a half.”

Dean groans.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
